Devices for grinding dried plant products exist but generally suffer from material buildup problems resulting in poor performance and requiring frequent cleaning. Cleaning is often difficult because of the existence of numerous small knife components making cleaning difficult and time consuming. Therefore, a grinder that reduces the frequency of needed cleaning and inhibits or eliminates material buildup is needed.